The invention relates to a vehicle steering wheel with an integrated gas bag module.
A vehicle steering wheel consists typically of a metallic steering wheel body, also termed steering wheel skeleton, and a sheathing surrounding the steering wheel body fully or partially. To the central part of the steering wheel body a steering wheel rim is connected via several, usually three, spokes. The hub part is provided with an axial thru-hole for the end of the steering shaft. Fastening to the steering shaft is done by means of a threaded nut screwed on the end of the shaft. After fastening the vehicle steering wheel to the steering shaft a complete gas bag module having a folded gas bag and a gas generator is inserted in the hollow hub part. As a final step, a cover is then placed over the gas bag module.